


Proving Him Wrong

by Mouse9



Series: Cherries and Ginger [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bets, Established Relationship, F/M, John doesn't want to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Wagers, especially with Sherlock Holmes, are meant to be won.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Cherries and Ginger [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Proving Him Wrong

Somedays he lived by the rule of _anything you can do I can do better_ , she thought watching him lord around her lab showing off for John and Lestrade again.

“But we’ve checked the brother in law.” Lestrade was saying as the doors swung open. “He was cleared.”

“Facts Greg,” Sherlock said waving the piece of paper. “He owns a Pomeranian; therefore, he is your killer.”

Frustrated, Lestrade called his office. “Donovan, bring in the brother in law again, I have a couple more questions.” 

“You really do like being right all the time, don’t you?” John asked as the door swung shut behind Lestrade. 

“It’s his favorite thing to do.” Molly murmured as she signed off on the latest test. Sherlock looked back at her, still grinning. 

“That isn’t true.” His tone was playful. “You’re my favorite thing.”

“Right after being right and showing off.” She retorted. John choked back a snort of laughter. She filed the results and looked up at the two men. “You’re not always right, you know.”

Sherlock shared a looked with John and then looked back at her. “Molly…”

“He pretty much is.” John agreed. 

“Really?” She leaned against the metal table and looked at him. “Care to make a wager?”

“Even I can see where this is going to go,” John headed towards the doors. “I’ll wait for you upstairs. See you later Molly.”

“What would this wager entail?” She could tell he was intrigued. She smiled calmly. 

“You win and you get full access to the lab for three days.”

“A week.”

“Three days and I cater to your overinflated sense of ego.”

“I don’t have an overinflated ego.” He insisted. 

She gave him a look.

“Fine. Okay, deal. Not that I will, but if I lose?”

“You have to go upstairs and tell John you were wrong.”

“That’s it?”

“Isn’t that enough?” she asked. “I can always add a day of nappy changing for Rosie if you don’t think…”

“No no, that’s fine.”

“I want it recorded to prove you did it.”

“Fine.”

“Good. Now,” she slid off her lab coat and held out her arms. “What kind of underwear am I wearing?”

She did love being the reason his mind buffered at times. He stared at her for a full minute not moving before blinking and looking her over. He twirled a finger. 

“Spin. Slowly.”

Biting back a grin, she spun in a slow circle making sure he got more than his fair share of looking. She tilted her head as she finished her turn. “Well?”

He rocked back on his heels; hands clasped behind his back wearing a smug grin. “It’s Wednesday, which means tomorrow is wash day so your amount of clean underwear is limited. The fact that there is no visible panty line tells me that you’re either going bare, which as appealing as I find that, you would never do so you’re wearing something tiny. The only tiny pair of knickers you own is that red thong with the black bow.” The grin widened. “I demand satisfaction.”

She held up a hand as he approached her. “I’m so sorry, but you’re wrong.”

He halted in midstep. “What do you mean I’m wrong? I’m not wrong, I’m never wrong. I may miss something but I’m never wrong.”

“You’re wrong this time.”

“Prove it.” He folded his arms. 

The room was empty. Which was the only reason she started this bet. 

“Fine.” Unzipping her trousers, she pulled down one side to show her hip and part of the pair of yellow and blue checked tangas.

“I…” She held back a grin at the great Detective speechless as she zipped up her trousers and tucked her shirt back in. “I’ve never seen those before.”

“Bought them three days ago along with a couple of others. They were supposed to be a surprise.”

He looked up. “You bought new knickers as a surprise?”

The grin escaped she beamed at him. “I just like proving you wrong. This is just a bonus. Now,” She turned the still stunned Detective around and pushed him towards the door. “I believe you have something to say to John?”

He walked mindlessly until he reached the door and was halfway out of it. Then, as something she said finally registered in his mind, he poked back in. 

“You said others. Do I get to see them?”

She smiled. “If you’re good.”

He grinned, his eyes lighting up mischievously. With one last sweeping glance at her, he left the lab. 

She leaned back against the table feeling smug until she realized,

She had no idea why they had come down to the lab in the first place.


End file.
